A Christmas Engagement
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a pure fluffy oneshot. The title is boring but this story is short and sweet. It's BillHermione! Read and Review please!


A/N Ok maybe it's because I'm in a holiday mood or it's because I just ship way too many couples. I've written another holiday fic. I've written two already which are Hermione/Theo and Hermione/Harry. This one will be Hermione/Bill. In fact I plan on doing a holiday oneshot for every pairing I support. All pairings will be Hermione related any other pairings in the stories will be secondary although I am debating a Lily/James and a Voldemort Christmas special! Anyway on with the story!

A/N Pt. 2 This was originally published in 2005 but I'm doing some minor corrections and rewriting.

Warning I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter.

A Christmas Engagement

Bill paced around the tiny flat he shared with his girlfriend. He was dressed up for their small Christmas dinner consisting of only himself and the girl he honestly never thought he'd be with. But he was happy that the family gathering had occurred on Christmas Eve because now he could plan something a little more romantic.

Bill didn't take long to get ready, though his girl definitely did but he wouldn't complain. He took a shower, then combed his long fiery hair back and tied it with his favorite leather strap, and pulled on his green button up shirt and favorite jeans. All in all Bill looked roguishly handsome, just the way his girlfriend liked him.

Bill was still pacing. He was nervous and the little black box he had procured from his mum seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. However he was broken out of his reverie by the creak of an opening door. He turned toward the noise and saw the vision of loveliness that was his girlfriend. She was dressed in a simple off the shoulder dress in crimson. But it didn't take much for her to be completely ravishing.

"Hermione, you look stunning." Bill managed to say after the air whooshed back into his lungs.

"Thank you Bill. You clean up quite well your self." Hermione said blushing and smiling at him.

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually dating the curse breaker extraordinaire and roguish charmer that was Bill Weasley. Even after two years she still felt lucky that she had found him, no longer just Ron's older brother. She had always seen herself as the plain, always the friend and never the girlfriend, type but Bill made her realize she was more than that.

Bill escorted Hermione to the table he had sat up and they sat to begin their meal. They made simple small talk while eating their dinner that consisted of turkey breast, roasted garlic potatoes, garlic bread, and green beans. Their conversation was light though Hermione could tell Bill was on edge. She just hoped he didn't have some sort of bad news, especially not on Christmas. Finally desert rolled around, which happened to be Hermione's special yuletide pudding. But before Hermione could begin eating Bill began to speak.

"Hermione, there is something I would like to say. I love you. I've loved you for a long time now. I've loved you since I realized you weren't just my little brother's best friend. You had become so strong and so amazing. I was so thankful when you decided to take a chance on me when I asked you out two years ago, because you definitely could have had your choice on any bloke lucky enough to deserve your attention. If you hadn't I wouldn't be as happy as I am now or the person I am today. I want to stay this way forever. What I mean to say is, will you marry me?" Bill said while on bended knee.

Bill spoke with such conviction that it shocked Hermione into silence. It only took a moment for everything to sink in and she practically flung herself in his arms. She uttered a small 'yes' into Bill's ear. Bill smiled widely and picked Hermione up with him and swung her around the kitchen. The couple was in obvious euphoria.

"I love you so much Hermione." Bill said while wiping the shining tears from her eyes.

"I love you too and I always will. Happy Christmas Bill." Hermione said before kissing Bill thoroughly.

"Happy Christmas love." Bill whispered against her lips before kissing his fiancé again.

The End

A/N I hope you like this story. It was incredibly sappy and predictable but hopefully still likeable. Please review and I'd appreciate it a lot.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
